


A World Without Socks

by Mandergee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little piece based on this post from Tumblr:</p><p> </p><p>  <b>meladoodle:</b></p><p> </p><p>   <i> In improv class we had to come up with a kinda neutral statement for someone to respond to and one of the guys said to me “hey did you hear they’ve stopped making socks?” and I just lost it. That shit is so funny. Why would they just stop making socks. I wanna explore that world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Socks

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, the random things that inspire me to write something. I've spent quite a bit of time watching The Twilight Zone lately, so I blame that.

“So they stopped.”

“You're shitting me. Really.” Her mouth fell open and he tossed another kernel in, watching the fluffy white popcorn bounce off of her tongue and disappear as she clamped her lips together. “They did not. Why the hell would anyone stop making _socks_?”

“Something about using them for sock puppets, ushering in the end of the world with their crafting of tiny demons- I don't know. I could only hear for another minute before my mom turned on the shower.” Adrian stared blankly at his best friend, her perfect pink lips still drawn tightly as she chewed the mouthful of buttery popcorn and focused her own eyes on the flat screen TV. When he'd suggested a movie Clarice had jumped at it, and the moment her parents had retreated to their own room upstairs she'd wasted no time filling him in on the topic of their very heated discussion that afternoon. “Shh. The previews are over.”

“But I don't get it.” _The Twilight Zone is where shit like this goes down_ , he thought, and settled back against the sofa cushions. “I can't believe everyone who makes socks actually buys into that. Demons? Did you hear your mom say anything before that?”

“No, but it made the papers.” Clarice paused the movie, intro credits announcing in bold letters the presence of Julia Roberts and Richard Gere, and reached for a newspaper on the coffee table at their feet. “See? Headline.”

And there it was, in print bolder than on the screen, the announcement that socks were no longer in production, fine letters beneath suggesting that those with any condition causing intense foot odor head to the nearest WalMart for a sale on Odor Eaters during a 'shocking two for one special'.

“You look worried. Any foot odor that I should know about?” She nudged him playfully and Adrian grimaced, imagined how much worse gym class was about to get in the upcoming semester. “Well?”

“There's nothing to worry about.” What really concerned him was his own parents, who would no doubt be discussing the pending sock shortage two blocks away. His father had been in the sock business for longer than Adrian could remember, and even as his finger traced the headline he wondered how his father had taken the news. Would they have to move again, to another city where the production of socks hadn't yet ceased and they could have the opportunity for him to find a job in a booming area of commerce. Sneakers, maybe, or sandals- the current climate was comfortable enough to permit sandal-wearing most of the time if a person wanted to, but the need for socks came primarily when fishermen wore waders, or athletes went onto the playing field.

But he couldn't tell her- not yet, not without revealing to the girl he'd begun to care for as more than just a friend that his family's livelihood depended on the very thing that was about to change in their lives, forever. _If she finds out that I'm just the son of a guy who makes socks, I don't think she'll ever go out with me_.

“I'm starting it up again." Her delicate finger pressed play and he settled back, watched Clarice bob her head to the opening music of _Runaway Bride_ and let his own foot sway to-and-fro to the upbeat tune. His eyes landed on the brightly colored socks he wore, red and green polka dots a bright contrast against the gleaming wood of the coffee table as he rested both feet against it, and Adrian felt his heart sink as he thought of the color about to fade from his life forever.

And how much the world, without socks, was about to become so....pungent.


End file.
